


Syllabus

by Maiza



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiza/pseuds/Maiza
Summary: Eobard teaches a science class





	Syllabus

Caitlin walks into the classroom a bounce in her step ready to start her first day of class with Dr Wells. She weaved her way around the other students looking for a an empty seat. She finally found one near the front of the class and waited for the teacher to arrive and brought out her books pencils and notebook. She looked up as the teacher came into the room carrying a stack of papers.

"Hello class my name is Dr Wells I am here to teach you about Physics the boy in the red cap and Ankh t-shirt please help me pass out the syllabus." The boy groaned as he stood up and for a moment Caitlin thought she saw a flash of hatred in Dr Wells face before he turned away and started passing out the syllabus. 

He waits for a moment allowing the kid to pass out the paper and then begins to talk."Now that everyone is here and has the syllabus lets go over it, I expect you all to be here on time and with all of your of your required materials otherwise there will be grave consequences." He says his cold gaze sweeping the class, "if you don't show up after three classes I will drop you from this classes. I have the highest expectations my student class and if you can't handle my class you might as well drop it." He said in a menacing tone, "don't expect your hand to be held through this class my office hours will be from seven to eight am on Fridays. The exams will make up for 20% of your grade but don't worry they won't exactly be heart stopping if you study enough." 

He says annoyance as his cold blue eyes sweep the room, "The homework will be another 20% and the rest will be based on your essays now do you have any questions?" He says his tone making it clear that he didn't want any. He waited for a his hard gaze sweeping all of the students, "good lets get started." He says turning toward the board to pull down the slide projection screen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by df481 sorry if this is bad and that its short


End file.
